Jawbreaker
|base_rank = |base_atk = - |base_hp = - |atk_per_lv = 788 (10086) |hp_per_lv = 2501 (32012) }} ---- seconds |SA2 = Deal bonus damage for each BUFF applied to Double }} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity Jawbreaker is a rather simple fighter to use. All one has to do with her is transmute and then just figure out a plan of attack to take advantage of the damage boost. If you want to keep an element advantage against your opponent, that can be a little tricky because the Transmutation system makes it difficult to maintain the element you want, much less actually getting it. Strategy *Somewhat like Rainbow Blight, Jawbreaker can gain lots of potent buffs. Transmuting often, knowing when to transmute, and knowing when you can attack to maximize on her damage boost are crucial to success when playing as Jawbreaker *Getting exactly what you need regarding buffs is down to chance, but the benefits of the Transmutation outweigh the cons *This Double is probably the only one where the taunt '''False Intentions '''makes sense to use because it will benefit her SA2. Nightmare Legion is also a great move to use because it grants 3 random buffs for '''x '''seconds, giving you more time to benefit from her SA2 Key Stats *Defense is the main priority since she is frail compared to the other natural diamonds *Hp % is next in priority because combined with defense, it lets her stay alive longer *Meter gain to get back to Nightmare Legion quicker because it grants her more buffs *Attack % is the lowest priority because of her SA. Though it can help in taking advantage of her SA2 Playing As *She is not particularly strong against anyone, but her buffs can help to outpace debuffers since ENRAGE and ARMOR will remove any CRIPPLE and ARMOR BREAK inflicted on her. Immunity can stop her from suffering DEBUFFS altogether. However, because of the random nature of Transmutating, it should not be completely relied on Playing Against *Fighters with easy access to HEX or CURSE should be avoided since they will stop you from receiving your buffs, though HEX can somewhat be countered by the taunt since she will buff herself. She will not benefit from the damage boost though *Fighters such as Rusty and Doublicious can use her SA against her because one can use it to inflict serious chip damage while the other can simply take the buffs she gains and use them for themselves. Silent Kill is the weakest of the 3, but can still set Jawbreaker back to square 1 Marquee Ability Out of Chaos and Volatility, Volatility is the better one because it benefits her SA far more than Chaos does. Volatility grants Double a random buff for 10 seconds every 30-20 seconds (depending on its level). It allows you to continue to Transmute to buff yourself without worrying too much about the element you currently have. It also grants you an easy damage boost every few seconds in a match. That does not mean Chaos is bad by any means. Chaos allows you to inflict a random DEBUFF for 10-20 seconds (depending on its level) when landing a CRITICAL HIT while at an element advantage. This one is not as good on Jawbreaker as Volatility simply because that one works better with her SA. But if you feel comfortable enough with the RNG Transmutation process and keeping the element advantage, then you can go for it. It is potentially more devastating because of the chance to inflict DEBUFFS such as wither, curse, HEX, and/or BLEED (it does NOT inflict either stun or DOOM). Category:Light Variants Category:Diamond Variants Category:Double Variants Category:Variants Category:Double